Cloud storage systems are widely used in setups having considerably large amounts of objects, such as files, directories, links and other file system objects, to be stored and accessed. The benefits of the cloud storage has resulted in the many variations of cloud integrated storage systems. Cloud storage techniques allow users to move their on premise data stored in local file systems to cloud storage systems seamlessly and efficiently, since it solves their scalability needs with minimal data management overheads. Data changes (re-writes) for data residing on cloud require the data to be brought to the local file system, realigned and moved to the cloud storage system again.